Science And Fate
by Snoweylily
Summary: -(BOOK 3 OF BTW SERIES)- Tony Stark, Carlos Brasillon. New identities just came and go. But Mr.Stark is not on his own this time. Not when he has a certain Avengers member on his side. Rio, Peru, Italy. The places changed with his fake passports. He'd allready escaped uncountable amount of times. But all good things come to an end. And Mr.Starks about to learn that the hard way...
1. Chapter 1

_**A new Story!**_

_**This is book 3, and the final, story of Before The Worst series.**_

_**Hoped ye all liked number 2!**_

_**And now, the finale!**_

_**Once again, completely set in Tony Starks point of view (POV)**_

_**And i hope ye enjoy,**_

_**Rachel**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

A knock on the door interrupted my job searching and i looked up as Natasha walked in, closing the door behind her and sitting down in front of me calmly. I stared at her for a few seconds before sighing, "you're still angry then?" "Yep" she replied. "I said i was sorry" I replied and she shrugged, "I know. But I'm still annoyed". "Why? I apologised didn't I? I even bought you a teddy bear". "You moved to Italy. Without telling me. What happened to stay in touch?" She asked and I sighed, putting down my pen, "I wrote to you once a week. You do not know how dull that gets. Then you visited every two or three weeks. Eventually, Peru got boring" I complained and she sighed, "all I'm saying is you could have given me some warning. Bruce didn't know anything either". "Well, I'm sorry. But i wrote to you with the new address didn't I". "Yea you did. But you're not getting off that easily". "I gave you a TEDDY BEAR" i exclaimed, "Do you know how difficult it is to get a TEDDY BEAR in a tiny village in GENOA?" I asked and she smirked, "it'll take more than that Stark". "Fine, what do you want?" I asked frustrated. "Hmmm...Let's see...a Gucci hand bag, new shoes, a poodle, maybe a new car?".

"Nat. I'm not the billionaire anymore. I've got... like... €20. Twenty Euro. To get through until I find a job. I barely have enough for a sandwich" I replied and she sighed, "then I'll settle for Lunch". "Lunch? That's all I had to do? I just have to buy you lunch and you'll be normal with me again? No more ignoring me? No more death glares? Nothing?" I asked surprised and she nodded, grinning a me, "A girl always loves it when her guy buys her Lunch". "I'm not your guy, though i can think of a certain feather-brain who'd like to be" I replied grinning and her smirk fell, "Clint? Honestly? That's... That's just gross! How could you even think that? There's NOTHING going on between Barton and I. He has a GIRLFRIEND for Christ's sake!"."Just checking" I replied calmly and she stared at me suspiciously, "why do you want to know?" "That's not important right now. What's important now is me finding a job so I have enough money to take you out to lunch and hereby have all your anger and annoying feelings towards me banished. Now, start looking" I said, tossing her a paper. Sighing again, she picked it up, looking through the lists of jobs, "it's going to be a longgg night".

"Doctor?" Natasha asked and i shook my head, "no". "Teacher?" She asked again. "Of what?". "Of English" she replied and I shrugged, "might". "I'll put it in the maybe pile then. Where everything else is" she grumbled and I grinned, "do you want lunch?". "Fine. You win. Next" she announced, "How about... an engineer?". "Oh, yea. Yes pile. Put it in the yes pile. That sounds fun" I said happily and she rolled her eyes, moving onto the next one, "A chef?". I stared at her, "have you SEEN me cook?". "Ok, yea, good point... That's it then" she said and I sighed over-dramatically, "You have to go now?". "Do you want me to stay?" She asked smirking. "Maybe" I teased, "or maybe not". "Then it's time for me to go" she replied standing up and I grabbed her hand, "Noooooo. Stay for a while. I'm boredddddd. Pleaseeeee?" I asked, giving her my best kicked puppy look. Sighing she sat back down, "another hour only. That's it". "Yessss. He shoots, and he SCORES!" I said grinning and she glared at me, but couldn't hide the small smile, "honestly, it's like visiting a kid sometimes". "But ima awesome kid" i said playfully and she smiled, "yes Stark. You're an awesome kid".

"Sooo... What you wanna do?" I asked after a few minutes. "You want me to stay and you have nothing to do?" She asked incredulously and I smirked, "well i was hoping if you stayed you give me something to do". "You are SO messed up" she grumbled. "What? Me? Messed up? You're the one ignoring me" I shot back. "Because you moved to a different CONTINENT to another COUNTRY without telling me" she yelled and I shook my head, "I told you. Just not at the right moment". "You're Impossible". "I know, but you love me for it". "I don't love you Stark". "Yes you do. You just don't want to admit it" I teased and she glared at me, "no. I don't". "Remember 6 months ago? When Justin Hammers men were chasing us? I remember you kissing me" I said grinning. "I remember you getting stabbed" she replied. "But you all so remember kissing me don't you?" I asked and she sighed, "Yes Stark. I remember you telling me to kiss you to avoid getting caught by Hammer or his men". "But you kissed back" I pointed out. "I had to make it look real didn't I?" "Yea, you did. But you could have said no" I replied quietly and she looked up at me in surprise, "what?" "There was a small alley next to us, small enough for no one to take much notice and big enough to hide the two of us. I know you saw it. But you chose to kiss me instead. Twice" I replied and she looked down at her hands, blushing faintly. Slowly I reached over, lifting back up her chin, "it wasn't just a kiss to you was it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She pulled her head away, standing up and leaning against the wall a few feet away, avoiding my gaze. "When you left the first time..." She started, "after the whole Loki business... I felt horrible, angry at myself for not believing you. I was furious, picking a fight with the others for no reason, staying in my room, punching things with no need... Just to try and go back to normal... But after two or three weeks... Well I realised it was more than that. More than a simple guilty conscience. So i set out to find you, the others joining in one by one. After a year of searching, hoping, to find you, I finally gave up. Then a few months later we were drugged, taken, by Justin Hammer himself" she continued, glancing up a me, "then i found you". "You called me a selfish bastard" I said grinning and she laughed slightly, "I did. But you deserved that". "Yea I kind of did" I admitted walking over to her. "And then when you came back in when those men beat you up..." She trailed off and I shuddered at the memory. Water... There was so much water...

"I thought you were gone" she said, her voice breaking half way through, "then you started coughing and cursing Bruce..." She laughed at that, but I was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "And you decided to go out again, finding the exit and helping us escape" she said, wiping away the tears with her sleeve, "I'll never forgive myself for leaving you there. Just when you needed help the most..." "And then there was the kiss" I muttered and she nodded, "then there was the kiss". It was silent for another few minutes until I looked back up at her grinning, "You got to admit though, I'm a good kisser". She laughed again, the tears slowly falling down her face, "yea, so you think. I've gotten kissed better by a drunken Clint Barton, and that's pretty bad". "...Third time lucky?" I asked hopefully. "That's what you said last time" she whispered as i stepped in closer to her. "Yea, but we weren't thinking straight last time" I replied quietly, lifting up her head again, her green eyes sparkling. "3's my lucky number" she whispered slowly and I grinned, leaning down, "mine too".

"I must go" she said suddenly, ducking under my arm before I could kiss her. A split second later I heard the door open... Then close... And she was gone. Angrily, I slammed my fist against the wall, cursing in Portuguese. Why the fuck had I done that? I had tried to kiss her, just when she was the most vulnerable. I was... Had been... taking advantage of the situation and I hated myself for it.

It was three weeks later when Natasha came back again. And things were... Awkward. I think she was just angry at herself for breaking down on me and at the same time I was angry with myself for being an all-time jerk. "...You want coffee?" I asked eventually. We'd been staring at the four walls for the past 20 minutes unsure what to say. "Sure. Sounds great" she replied quickly and i slowly stood up, wandering into the kitchen. I had to sort this mess out. I didn't know how. I would just apologise... buy her another Teddy Bear... Maybe even a bunch of flowers. But I had to make this right.

"Thanks" she muttered as I handed her the cup, taking my own to the table and sitting down. Ok. Deep breaths. You're not admitting to murder. Remember that. Looking up at her I gulped. This was so much harder than it should be. "Um... About the other day" I stared but she cut me off, "it's fine. Honestly. I was gone soft, you got mislead. Simple as that". "...you sure?" I asked and she nodded, "I'm sure. Let's just forget about it ok?"."...ok" I said. Glad that was over. "So... I... Um... Found a job" I said after a few minutes, silently cursing myself for the bad topic choice at a really inappropriate moment. Luckily, she seemed happy to change subject and grinned, "What dya pick?" "The English teacher" I admitted. "Seriously?" "Yea, schools just around the corner, it's got good money in it, and lets me get better at Italian" i replied shrugging and she smirked, "do they know you don't have a college degree?" "They... Don't. But I got a few resources who can fix that" i replied grinning and she laughed and man, was it good to hear her laugh again. I never knew how much I'd missed it until now. "What?" She asked smiling as she caught me staring at her. I smirked but looked away, "nothing. But hey, since I got a job. I got cash. And due to some miraculous saving. I have money left". She stared at me blankly and I sighed, "Want to go for lunch?" She laughed again, "Lunch? Its 7pm Stark. It's dinner time if anything". I shrugged again, "We can still go for Lunch. I did promise you after all". "...go on then" she said smiling and i grinned, standing up, "And I know just the place".


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The days came and passed in a blur. Soon I had been living in Italy for two months, then four months, and then half a year. A full two year and half since I quit the Avengers. It was such a long time yet felt so short. Natasha visited regularly, every two weeks on a Sunday, and we did the most random things you could imagine. One day we might go on an unplanned road trip or get the train to Rome, the next we might push each other around town in shopping carts, and another week we might go paint-balling. It was fun, the best days of our lives, and we never brought up the kiss again. We became best friends, and she became my only friend. For 6 months it was like that. Then, on the week before Christmas, everything started going wrong.

"That was awesome" Natasha laughed, as we left the stadium. "You're only saying that cause of the Ice Hockey" I shot back grinning and she smirked, "I beat you fair and square, 4:0". "Only because i let you win" I replied and she laughed again, "whatever keeps you happy". Linking arms with her, we began skipping down the street. Yes, SKIPPING. We always managed to trip and knock each other over when we skipped and it was hilarious. So we skipped.

A quick movement caught the corner of my eye and I automatically turned, spotting a man clad in black disappear into a shop at the last minute. I should have taken no notice of it, just another tourist shopping in a beautiful valley. But my gut instincts told me i was wrong. That something bad was lurking in the shadows. Trying to ignore the feeling of dread, I turned back to Natasha, realising she was still talking about the Ice Hockey, "-and then you slipped and the puck went under your legs, managing to-". I didn't hear he rest of it, I got the same feeling of being watched again. Being more discrete this time, in glanced back out of the corner of my eye, pretending to be looking at a restaurant menu. The same man was slowly waking behind us, following us... "Hey, Nat?" I asked, keeping my voice low. "Yea?" She asked. "See the alley-way up ahead? When I count to three, i want you to run as fast as you can to it ok? It's... It's a race" i said, hoping my plan would work. "...ok" she said slowly and I forced a grin, "1...2...3...GO". Giving her a split second head start, I took off after her, letting her beat me there. Pretending to slip, I crashed into her, sending us both falling to the ground behind a stack of bins. But we were out of sight.

A second later, the man came around the corner, glancing into the alleyway, before slowly walking away again. My plan had worked. Unforcently. I had just proved the man had been following us, for what reason i didn't know. But he had been following us. "That was so much fun" Natasha giggled next to me and I forced myself to relax, to grin and nod at her. "Wanna do it again?" She shook her head, still smiling as I helped her up. "I can't sorry. It's already 9pm. My flight at 10 so I'm already late as it is" she explained. "Want a lift to the airport?" I asked but she shook her head again, "I'll just get a cab. You got school tomorrow remember?" I sighed at the prospect, "It's so boring, I have to teach them all about grammar and verbs and their all so stupid and its so boringgg". She laughed again as we walked back out into the street, a taxi pulling up next to her as she waved for one. "So, see you in two weeks yea?" "See you then" she replied, pecking me on the cheek and I smirked, "you missed". "I always do" she replied grinning as she got into the car, "Now you be good and NO FIGHTING with the other teachers". "But their all so stupid" i whined and she laughed, "not everyone can be as smart as Einstein. Now I have to go, see you in two weeks". "Yea, Later Nat" I muttered, waving her off, but my mind was only thinking of one thing. Who the fuck was following us?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The next week passed in a blur, but I often got the same feeling, the prickling at the back of my neck, that someone was... Watching me... Following me... I tried to ignore it; to tell myself in was just being paranoid or at the very least, being over-dramatic. And I was doing just fine with that, managing to keep myself calm... All until Natasha burst into my room...

"You're a week early" I commented, glancing up from the paper. "You got to go. NOW" she shouted panting, pushing me out of the kitchen. "Wait, what?" I asked confused. "SHIELD. They're here. Fury still thinks you're with Loki and he's got about 20 armed men outside waiting to take you down. I think he followed me. I don't know. I'm sorry. I had to come in the back door when he wasn't looking. You have to go" she rushed, tossing me a backpack out of the press. I didn't have to be told twice. Grabbing the backpack, I ran to my room, throwing in jackets and shirts and everything I could find while Natasha rushed about closing curtains and blinds to minimise the risk of being seen. Zipping up my bag and throwing it on over my left shoulder, I ran into the bathroom, pulling open the window. The cold night breeze blew in around me and I shivered reluctantly. "16 are on the ground. 4 are coming up the stairs" Nat said, rushing after me. I turned to her, making the split second probably best and worst decision of my life, and pulling her in, kissing her. A second later there was banging on the door and I pulled back grinning, "I've always wanted to do that". She grabbed my shirt, pulling me in and kissing me again before letting go, "you should have done it sooner. Now GO". Grinning I jumped up on the windowsill, disappearing through the window and gripping onto the ivy covering the building before starting to climb. Then the SHIELD guards burst through the door, and I just had enough time to hear Natasha say "Agent Romanoff. Avengers. Target has escaped" before I dropped down onto the roof of the building below. Now I just had to escape.

Running along the building, and trying to stay low, I made it to the fire stairs. Thank god for the Italians thinking of everything. Smirking to myself, I climbed down, landing below with a soft thud as a searchlight went over my head. Ducking down quickly, I tried to ignore the feeling of utter terror, and began to run along staying close to the wall. Unforcently, Italy didn't seem to want me to get out scots free and as I ran, my foot collided with a trash can. A metal trash can. It fell with a huge bang and immediately the search light came my way. Cursing loudly, I ran to the edge of the building, hiding behind a corner. "Come out with your hands up Stark and no one gets hurt". Fury's voice echoed through the deserted streets. "Is that what they told Banner before they tried to kill him?" I asked loudly, looking around for a way out of the current ally I was stuck in. "I'm done playing games Stark. Get your fucking ass out here RIGHT now before I blow it out" he yelled. "I'm not working with him Fury. Not now. Not before. Not ever" I replied. "Stark. We just want to talk". That was... OH MY FUCKING GOD. "Rogers? You're with him too?" I asked, looking around the corner, being rewarded by bullets smashing into the concrete millimetres from my face. "I'm sorry Stark. Its orders" Steve replied and I sighed, "what on earth has the world come to? I'm not with FUCKING LOKI... My apologises to his brother if he's there". "Apology accepted Man Of Iron" came Thor's smooth reply. "No one says you are Stark. You went against SHIELD orders, Avenger orders, and dishonoured your country. I've been chasing your sorry ass for almost 3 FUCKING YEARS. I'm getting you this time" Fury replied and I grinned, spotting my favourite spy in the second story window. She was smiling. And she had a gun. And I knew instantly what her plan was. "Fine" I said, raising my hands and stepping out into clear view of everyone, "I give up".

It was silent for a few minutes, the same thought going through every man's head. Tony Stark, the world's most stubborn jerk, giving up without a fight? "Stay where you are. Two agents are approaching your position. You move, they shoot" Fury said. "Can I have your word on that director?" I asked, trying to spot him through the blinding lights trained on me. "You have my word Stark". "You can promise me that if I don't move and your men magically get cancer and die right next to me, that I won't be blamed?" I asked again. "...on the very off chance that happens. Then yes. You will not be blamed" Fury replied a few seconds later as the two agents walked up next to me, both armed. "You sure you don't want to rephrase that director?" I asked grinning. "...why?" He asked, almost scared, and I smirked, finally finding Fury's face and locking eyes with him, "cause i plan going out with a bang".


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

At that precise moment, his two agents fell to the ground, dead. "Remember your promise Nicky, you can't touch me because i didn't move" I said as his men aimed to kill me. "Stand down" the director muttered, "three of ye, go". Three more men walked up to me, more cautious than the first two, but just like before, they fell dead, blood gushing out of a hole in each of their hearts. And just like before, my hands were above my head, and I hadn't moved an inch. I glanced down at the five dead bodies at my feet, "you sure you can afford to lose more men director?"

The silence that fell over the group was deafening. 19 men had just watched 5 healthy male adults fall dead without anyone touching them. Of course I know the truth behind it. And I all so knew that Natasha had an awesome aim. "How are you doing that?" Steve asked and i found his familiar blond head in the group, grinning at him, "I'm not as alone as you thought". "He's got backup. Search every room in this fucking town. We NEED to find that sniper" Fury yelled and his men rushed off. That left just him, Rogers, Barton, Odison and Banner. Slowly i lowered my hands. "Bruce?" I asked and he sighed, walking up next to me as Natasha walked up on my other side after climbing out the window and dropping down. "Thanks guys" i muttered and they both grinned at me. "What's this? A mutiny?" Fury asked. "He's innocent. He always was" Natasha replied, her face an emotionless mask. "Innocent? There's nothing to prove that" the director shot back and Nat smirked, tossing him a tape recorder, "actually there is. Three years ago, when this all started, Bruce and I went down to Starks lab to ask him questions. A lie detector test. He passed".

The director pressed the play button and my voice became audible. "No". "Have you ever worked with him?". "N-no". "Are you currently drunk right now?". "I'd like to say n-no but that w-would be a l-lie, so yes". "You actually recorded that?" I whispered to Bruce and he nodded, "thought it might come in handy". "Smart move" I muttered, turning back to the director as the tape clicked and silence fell over us again. "You know I'm your best lie tracker Fury, and he was telling the truth the whole time. Bruce was the witness. It's 3 against 1, unless the others are with you on this" Nat said, looking at the other Avengers. It was silent for a few minutes until Clint sighed, "Fucks sake. I know I'm going to regret this" he muttered, walking over next to us and ruffling my hair, "I'm with the Moran on this". "Thanks feathers" I replied grinning and he smirked, taking his place next to Banner. Fury glared at us before turning to the remaining two men, "well?".

"I believe my brother has not involved Man Of Iron for quite some time now" Thor said slowly, "and I'm not sure whether he ever did. I am choosing his side". Walking over to us he grinned at me, and I smirked back, before turning to Captain America, "well Capcicle? What are your views on this?" He looked up at Fury unsure, "Orders sir?" "...Just to Rogers" the director muttered and Steve lingered for a moment before walking over to us, muttering an apology as he passed. "Chill it Capcicle. You don't want to disobey orders. Simple as that" I said cheerily before turning back to the director, "Well? What has old got to say now? I've got the Avengers on my side. All your men are searching for an imaginary sniper. 6 against 1". Fury glared at me before sighing. "Charges dropped".


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"I'm free to go? Just like that?" I asked and he nodded, "you have a strong team backing your views. That's good enough for me. Even if I still hate you're fucking guts. You're free to go". I stared at him for a few seconds, trying to find any trick or lie behind his words as he disappeared into the night. "Nat?" I asked quietly. "Truth" she replied smirking. "Legolas?" I asked again and he nodded, "truth". They both believed Fury was telling the truth. I believed Fury was telling the truth. He was in fact, telling the truth. "I'm free" I muttered, "I'm actually...free". Grinning, I turned to the others, "I'm hungry, who wants lunch?" They all rolled their eyes at me but couldn't hide the grins. "Stark. It's 12am" Nat said and I shrugged, "who cares? We've done it before. And I know this great pizzeria around the corner...

And it could have ended there, all happy and joy and smiles all around... But it did not... Because this whole thing is not yet finished... So no, it does not end here, with everyone laughing and cheering... Because it simply couldn't be that easy for me...

A sharp stabbing pain in my back knocked me off my feet, and I stumbled, falling to my knees. What the hell? Everyone was still laughing and talking with each other, and so they didn't notice me on the ground. Slowly I reached my hand up to my back, and my hand connected with something sharp. Hissing in pain, I put back down my hand to find the palm split open with blood gushing out. Gritting my teeth, I reached up again, this time finding a smoother surface. It was... It was... A knife... Why did I have a knife in my back? Biting down on the collar of my jacket, i pulled it out, wincing as it sent a shock of pain shooting through my body. Slowly, i lowered my hand, examining the knife. It a deadly yet elegant, evil yet graceful. The handle was of a sleek black design, with dark green and gold carved into it, awhile the blade was more silver and current covered in my own blood. It made me feel sick to the stomach.

"Hey, Thor?" I asked my voice hoarse and scratchy. Please don't let me right, please don't let me be right, please don't let me be right. "Yes my good frie-" the God stopped when he saw me, sitting there with a knife in my hand and blood coming out of my back. Slowly, he reached over, patting Clint on the back to get his attention, the whole time his gaze locked on me. "Yes Thor, what is it?" Barton asked, turning to him. The thunder god didn't speak, couldn't, he just pointed at me. Clint completely froze when he saw me and I looked up at him fearfully. Slowly, he knelt down next to me, "Tony?... Hey, Stark?". I completely ignored him, turning my gaze back to Thor, "it this what I think it is?". The God nodded slowly and I looked back down at the knife, "why the fuck did I have to be right? Why couldn't I be wrong for once?". Clint looked at me strangely, "Tony?". "I mean he can't be... He wouldn't... Is he?" I asked, talking more to myself than anyone else. "Guys..." Clint said scared but they didn't hear him. "I mean is been three years, surely he wouldn't... But he did say..." I continued "GUYS" Clint barked and the other three turned to him, immediately the words dying on their tongues when they saw me. "Stark?" Steve asked slowly as i continued to mumble to myself, "three years... That's about long... He remembered? Surely he didn't...". "What's he on about?" Clint asked as Natasha knelt down next to me, prodding at my back. I barely noticed, my gaze was locked on the blood covered knife i was holding, the blood from my hand dripping down and causing a small puddle on the ground. "Flesh wound. Hasn't hit any major bones or muscle. Will need stitches though" Nat said, slowly taking the knife from my hand and looking at my palm, "stitches for this as well. He needs to go to hospital NOW". I continued to stare at the knife, now on the ground next to me. "Why would he come back?" I muttered, "he should have forgotten...". "What's he saying?" Clint asked again, "Thor, you found him, what happened?". "The knife belongs to-" the God started but was cut off by a voice that made my blood turn cold, "Me".


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

We all sharply looked up, to find a tall, thin man leaning casually against the wall, arms crossed. a smirk playing in his lips, his raven black hair blowing softly in the wind and his green eyes sparkling with mischief. Loki Laufeyson.

"Hey Loks" i said cheerfully and the gods expression darkened, "Stark". "You dropped this" I said, tossing him the knife. He caught in easily on the handle, barely moving an inch. Slowly he turned it around in his hand, watching as my blood ran down the silver blade, before looking back up at me, "how longs it been? 3 years?". "2 and 7 months" i corrected and he smirked, "it's been too long". "It has" I agreed, "but i was hoping to meet on... Better terms". "An eye for an eye Stark. Isn't that how ye mortals say it? You hit me, I hit you, you stab me, i stab you" he replied. "You stabbed my brother?" Thor asked and Loki and I turned to him, speaking at the same time, "it's complicated". "Ok that's just freaky" Clint muttered but we ignored him. "So, I take it your here to full fill your promise?" I asked and he nodded, "I may be the God Of Lies but I always keep my word".

"Couldn't you break it, just this once, for me? Pleaseeeee?" I asked and he laughed slightly, "I'm afraid not Stark". A split second later, he had an arm across my shoulders, pinning me to a wall, and the same knife at my throat, "I've had my fun. Now it's time to complete your side of the bargain". "...what's he talking about?" Natasha asked quietly. No. No, she wasn't going to have to see this. I wouldn't let her. "At least let them go. They shouldn't have to see this" I said quietly and the God laughed, "you failed to mention that in your side of the bargain. So they stay". "Stark, what's he talking about?" Steve asked and Loki smirked, half turning his head to them, "You didn't tell them Stark? How very awful of you". "I didn't want them to start planning my funeral so early. You didn't make it part of the bargain" I replied and I could feel the Avengers confused gazes on me. "What bargain?" Clint asked and Loki turned back to me, an evil smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, "You really didn't tell anyone did you?". "

"What. The. Fuck. Are. Ye. Talking. About?" Natasha asked, her hand reaching for the gun in her belt. "We're talking about certain... Deal... That Stark and I made all those months back. His bargain was for me to leave him alone until Fury found him innocent". "And your side?" she asked and the God laughed, "my sides quiet simply really. I just want to kill him".

The others were silent after that. I was going to die. I knew it, they knew it, and Loki knew it. Everyone knew it. It was a fact. And strangely enough, in was ok with it. "The tip of this knife Stark, is poisoned" he explained, his green eyes sparkling, "So whether you die or somehow survive the painful injuries I'm about to inflict on you, you'll be dead within two hours anyway. So don't think you're getting off scots free". "Ok" I replied shrugging and he looked at me weirdly, "ok? That's all you can say? Your about to die a horrible pain filled death and all you can say is 'ok'?". I grinned at him, "but I'm not about to die".


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

He stared at me confused until the cold metal of a gun was placed against the back of his neck, "Step away from the bastard, or I'll blow your motherfucking head off". "Hey Nicky, good timing" I said cheerfully as Fury's 15 men came out from behind buildings and trees, all with guns pointing at Loki. I smirked at him, "this was all just a setup".

Slowly, the God turned around, facing the others. Fury and his agents were calm and professional as always, Natasha and I were smirking at each other, and the other Avengers were looking confused and slightly worried. "Drop the knife moron" Fury ordered as two agents grabbed Loki's arm. He turned back to me suddenly, his eyes flashing with anger. "My side of the bargain Stark" he hissed before wedging the knife into my heart. The force of it knocked me off my feet and I fell to the ground as they handcuffed the god. "Loki Laufeyson you are hereby arrested under the charges for trying to take over the world, for killing hundredths of innocent people, for killing SHEILD and government officers. And for tricking us all into thinking that Stark was gone over to the dark side" Fury announced, "you have the right to shut the fuck up, or we'll do it for you". "It doesn't matter" Loki said, complete madness taking over his features, "Tony Stark is dead. That's all I wanted". "Jeasus Rudolf, I swear you've cracked a few ribs there" I said, patting my chest and wincing, "yep. Defiantly broken".

He turned to me in shock, as did the other Avengers, minus Nat, and stared at me. "You...you...But you were DEAD" Loki yelled and I grinned, taking off my jacket to reveal a bullet prove vest. Pulling the knife out, I tapped the black material, "Designed it myself. Pretty awesome right?" He stared for a split second before lunging at me. Thankfully, the SHIELD agents held him back. "And as for the whole back stabbing thing? Yea, didn't really work out" I said, reaching behind and uniting a small bag, showing it to him, "fake blood".

"Your...your...your ALIVE?" He yelled as I took of the back protector, "yep. And in perfect health... Well, except for my hand. That will need stitches. But I should be ok; after all, you did say the poison is only on the point of the blade. So yea, it's looks like I am actually getting off scots free". "Take him" Fury ordered and the two men dragged the furious God away. "I made a promise Stark. And I WILL keep it" he yelled. "Yea yea, keep telling yourself that Reindeer Games. Someday you might believe it" in muttered, walking back over to the Avengers, putting my arm around Nat's waist, "So... Is lunch still on?". They all stared at me amazed, while Natasha just laughed.

"You're... But... Dead... Alive?" Clint stammered and i grinned at him, "yea. About that. You see Fury find out where I was bout two weeks ago. He was sick and tired of me chasing me around the world and said if I found some way to convince him that I wasn't with the crazed god, sorry Thor, that he would drop charges. So Nat and I came up with a plan and well... This is the result... Oh, yea, wait a minute" I said, turning to the five men Natasha had shot dead, snapping my fingers and whistling "Guys, come on. Shows over. Thank you and good work". They all stumbled to their feet, removing their armour, unharmed and healthy. Grinning in thanks at them, I turned back to the others, "as you were saying?" "...I need a drink" Clint muttered. "Good, great, drinks all around. Hey, Banner, you got a needle? I got thread. And there we go. Instant stitches. As I was saying, I know this great pizzeria. Around the corner. Open 24/7" I said cheerfully, wrapping a cloth around my hand as we started walking, the others stunned into silence.


	9. Chapter 9 (Final)

CHAPTER 9

"So, what now?" Natasha asked as we walked back to my apartment later that night. Or, well, early morning, it being 3am and all that. I glanced back at the others a few feet behind us before turning back to her, "I think they need another drink". "I could do with another drink" she said sadly, "there's just too much to take in". "Hey, I came back from the dead. You just stood there and looked pretty" I shot back and she smirked, "you think I'm pretty?" "I know you're pretty" i replied, "hey, i should be an actor!" She laughed, "you'll have to sort yourself out first. We need Iron Man back on the team". "The Avengers... After three years... I could give it a shot... It's up to Rogers though... And I'm not sure if h-" she cut me off by turning back to the others, "Hey, Cap, you know the Avengers?" "Yea?" Steve asked looking up and she grinned, nudging me, "room for one more?" He grinned, "if he's got time". "You got time?" Nat asked me and I shrugged, "I was planning on going to Iceland for a while, but I'm sure we could work something out". Grinning, Natasha turned back to Rogers, "he's in".

"Then I hereby declare Tony Stark, aka. Carlos Brasillon, as Iron Man, the jerk in the Avengers" Clint announced and I playfully pushed him away, "don't go cheesy on me buddy". "Cheesy? Me?" He asked outraged, "NEVER". "Oh yea?" I asked, "I seem to remember a certain birdbrain choking up when he watched the titanic". He went bright red and the others laughed. "No cheesiness" I said again, patting him on the back and he sighed, "fine. No cheesiness". "You're going to have to take the dye out of your hair though. And grow a beard. Iron Mans not Iron Man without the right hair" Natasha said and I smirked, "admit it. You love my hair blond". "No. I don't" she replied, trying to keep a straight face but she burst out laughing when I started chasing her.

"Admit it" I shouted grinning, running after her down the street. "No way Stark" she shot back, and I tackled her. We both fell and rolled a few meters along the grassy bank until finally coming to a stop in a heap. Laughing, I turned to her, to find her grinning back at me. "Hey Nat". "Hey Stark". Smirking, i looked up at the night sky, the stars glittering above us. "It's a beautiful night" I sang and she laughed, "No way". I pouted at her, "aw come on. Pleaseeeee?"."...Fine" she replied smiling and i looked back up at the sky, "it's a beautiful night". "We're looking for something dumb to do" she sang. "Hey Baby, i think I wanna marry you" I continued. "Is it the look in your eyes?"? "Or is it these dancing shoes?". "Who cares Baby? I think I wanna marry you". "La la lala la la lala la la laaaaa" I said, forgetting the next lines and she laughed again. Turning to her, I grinned, "Hey, you wanna do something dumb?". "Are you asking what i think You're asking?" She asked turning to me. "...if we wake up". "And we wanna break up". "That's cool. I won't blame you" I finished, "...yea, I am". "Seriously?" She asked and I sat up, "Natasha Romanoff, I think I wanna marry you".

Running back down the street, we crashed into the others. "Hey, hey, calm down" Steve said as we shouting and cheered, grinning like idiots. "WE'RE ENGAGED" Natasha yelled, hi-fiving me. They stared at us confused. "We should go to Vegas" i said suddenly and Nat grinned, "I can get a car". "I've got money". "STARK" Clint barked and i turned to him, suddenly very afraid. He was glaring at me, his arms crossed. I thought he had a girlfriend... Didn't he? Surely he didn't actually like Nat? But suddenly he relaxed, grinning at me, "you'll need a best man". Smirking, I ruffled his hair, "you're in. Get your speech and suit ready. Capcicle, your maid of honour. Bruce and Thor, your both bridesmaids. Let's to".

And so, that very night, at exactly 3am, Natasha and I got married. And when we woke up, we didn't want to break up. Nor the next morning, or the next. I became Iron Man again, took the dye out of my hair, and once again became number 1 of Fury's most annoying list. Loki was arrested and sent back to Asgard, put in the best well-guarded prison cell they had. I kept in good contact with Pedro back in Brazil and even went back to Rio a few times. Everything turned out perfectly. Maybe it was luck. Maybe it was destiny. But honestly? I think it was just abet of Science And Fate.


End file.
